Life as We Know It
by thebadwolfthatwaited
Summary: Rose Tyler is a chef who likes having an organized life and John 'The Doctor' Smith is always hopping from one relationship to another. They claim that they can not stand each other but that will change when their mutual best friends die in an accident and they become caregivers to their orphaned one year old girl.


Unbetad so all mistakes are my own

Rose shifted the hangers in her closet looking for a nice dress to wear. Her best friend Martha and her fiancé Mickey had decided to hook Rose up with Mickey's best friend John 'the Doctor' Smith. Rose didn't know much about him except that he was new to the area and was a bit childish and had a habit of being an hour late to things.

"Rose I swear it's like his internal clock is off by exactly one hour, he's always one hour late to the minute!" Martha told her a few days ago when she was telling Rose on how she and Mickey were planning on setting Rose and John on a date.

At the time Rose had brushed off Martha's comment thinking her friend was exaggerating as always but as Rose sat in her living room flipping through a magazine she thought maybe Martha hadn't been joking about John always being late to things. Rose had done her hair up in a simple pony tail and she was wearing a casual black dress with red pumps that also matched her red lipstick.

Just as the clock chimed seven she heard four quick taps at her front door. Smoothing out her dress Rose went to open the door to find John standing there in a brown pinstriped suit with white beat up converse.

"Hi," he greeted her, "Am I late?" he looked over her shoulder trying to read the time on her grandfather clock standing in the corner.

"Hello John," Rose said politely, "Don't worry you're only an hour late."

"Actually it's Doctor, I prefer that people to call me Doctor" He corrected her.

"Right, sorry well it's nice to finally meet you Doctor"

They stood awkwardly together at the door way neither sure of what to do next.

"So um should we go?" Rose finally asked.

"Oh yes let's."

Rose pulled her door shut behind her and let John lead the way to the street

"So how long have you known Mickey for?" Rose asked

"Highschool"

"Oh wow, I've known Martha since college; we were in the same sorority."

She thanked him as he held the gate door open for her.

"So where's your car?" She asked looking up the street. Sidestepping a dark blue beat up motorcycle that some unthoughtful jerk had left parked in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Uh right here," He said pointing at the blue motorcycle, " I call her my TARDIS." He threw her a black helmet and jumped on his bike. "You can hold on tight to me, It's okay I wont read into it." He told her with a saucy wink.

He revved up his bike and she looked hesitantly down at the helmet in her hands and then at the dress she was wearing.

"I'm not really dressed for it!" She yelled over his revving.

"What?"

"I'm not dressed for it."

"What?" He gave her a childish grin and stopped revving the bike.

"I'm not dressed for forty mile winds," She told him, "And honestly I don't think that I could get my leg over the seat." She stretched out her leg as if to prove her point.

"I'll drive," She told him, "My car is right there," She pointed to a red smart car parked behind his motorcycle, "Its brand new so I love driving it."

They hopped in the car and Rose turned it on.

"So where'd you make the reservations," She glanced at him and saw he had a guilty look on his face, "You did make reservations right?"

"Did I say I was going to do that?" He asked with a nervous chuckle while he pulled on his ear. She nodded.

"Well we can always go to café five it's just a few minutes away from here and my friend from culinary school..." She trailed off as his phone began ringing and dirty rap lyrics filled the silence between them.

"Go on," He told her but, made no move to go and silence his phone. Rose tried to continue her sentence but kept getting distracted by the ringtone.

"You know what just answer it I'm fine I can wait." She told him impatiently

"Hey, You," He chuckled into the phone, "Well. you know me. Always in the middle of something. Yeah. okay. yeah. Eleven?" He glanced over at Rose and looked her up and down Yeah. You know what? Why Don't we make it 10:30? All right see you later." He hung up and looked over at Rose who had an incredulous look on her face.

"I'm sorry uh sick friend," John lied.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked him.

"Okay. Let's be honest Rose," John said calmly, "You knew the moment you saw me  
you didn't Like me."

"But our mutual friends set this up. So I think we owe it to them to,"

"To what?" He interrupted, "spend a few hours faking small talk? Look, best case scenario is  
we get drunk and we hook up."

"What kind of asshole are you," Rose asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Look, it's a Saturday night, I just wanna have some fun. I can go see my sick friend and you can go do whatever it is you Like to do on a Saturday night. You Look Like you read. You can go read a book or something I don't know."

She gave him a dirty look and he raised his hands.

" Alright do you blog? Is that your thing?"  
"Okay. You know what?" Rose said trying to keep her voice level," Here's a tip if you want to have a good time with your date don't show up an hour late and don't make a booty call."

"She's sick," He offered lamely.

"Oh right I'm sorry what are you going to do heal her with your magic penis? I guess that's why they call you Doctor."

"Look," John told her, " If you wanna go out we'll go out pretend to have fun and,"

"Oh my gosh. No please just don't." Rose got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Get out of my car. Get out of my Smart car." She yelled at him as she yanked the gate door open. " I have no idea what Mickey and Martha were thinking!"

"Me neither!" He called after her as he hopped on his motorcycle.

Rose pulled out her phone and dialed Martha who picked up on the first ring, "Martha oh my God. The only way you can make this up to me is if you promise me I never Have to see him again."


End file.
